Love, Summer, Goodbye?
by Kyonkichi-san
Summary: Books of our favorite Fruits Basket manga. Volume one: Love - A new school year starts and the gang has a family management project where they're all paired off in pretend marriages for the quarter. DISCONTINUED.
1. Volume 1::Chapter 1::Meeting the Council

**Oh my god! Next Fan Fiction already! I have been itching to post this up so here's to my new Fan Fiction: "Love, summer, Goodbye?" So far, I have a layout for 68+ chapters!**

**Summary of ****Volume one: Love**: _A new school year starts at Kaibara High and that means new friends and new members of the student council for Yuki. They seem to give him some different things. Annoyance from Manabe, hatred from Nao, Flirts from Kimi and what is he getting from Machi? Could it be love?_

**Coupling involved: Yuki and Machi, Kyo and Tohru with slight: **Hatori and Mayu, Kisa and Hiro & Haru and Rin for now. Any coupling request, please say so – but DO NOT switch the coupling I have now around, it will mess my whole story line up TT

**Standard Disclaimer applies to all chapters.**

* * *

**Volume one: Love- Chapter one: Meeting the council**

Birds chirped from the trees and the wind whipped against its branches, causing the leaves to sway in different directions and the pink flower petals to fall upon the shoulder of a very grumpy orange-haired teen.

"What the hell is it with these dang petals?" Kyo brushed the petal off his left shoulder with his right arm. "Am I a magnet or something?" He brushed another petal off as more of them stuck onto him. For some reason it seemed to only go to him, as Yuki and Tohru didn't have any of the petals going to them.

"Grumpy already and school hasn't even started yet." Yuki said in a calm voice. "That has to be a world record." He looked ahead at the oncoming view of the school.

It was a new school year at Kaibara high, and their last year as well. He sighed at the thought of leading the new student council members. The worst case scenario is them not listening to him. His thoughts were disrupted when Kyo called out to him.

"Do you want to fight now rat boy?" The orange haired teen made a fist as him, the rice ball trying to calm him down.

"Like I said, you're grumpy and school hasn't started yet." He sighed and walked ahead of them. _I already have to put up with that stupid cat_. He thought in his head. "Honda-san, I'm going to go ahead now and meet the new student council members." He waved to her, as she waved back.

"Good luck Yuki-kun!" She squealed, turning her head to the direction of the tired teen next to her. "Are you okay Kyo-kun?" She asked, feeling his forehead for a fever.

"Do I _look_ okay? I hate it here." He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I mean, what's the point of coming to school when your future is planned for you already?"

The brunette's eyes dropped. She knew that Kyo would be confined after he graduated from high school, but he didn't know that she knew, and she planned to keep it that way. "Come on Kyo-kun, you should make the most of the time you have left and not worry about the future!" She wrapped her arm around Kyo's and dragged him towards the direction of school, meeting up with her friends at the gate. She released her grip of the now irritated boy and greeted her friends.

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan I hope you had a fantastic summer!" She beamed at them and gave them each a hug.

"I see you enjoyed your summer Tohru, and as for orangey…" Uo looked over to the teen leaning on the gate, his head down. "…He's not doing so well." Uo walked over to Kyo and wacked his head. "Wake up do you want Tohru to worry about you?"

Startled, Kyo looked up and glared at the blonde girl. "What the hell do you want Yankee?" He stood up straight now and Uo saw that he got taller over the summer. "Would you look at that, looks like you stopped growing." Kyo chuckled to himself as Uo fought back.

"He seems to be emitting sad waves…" Hana whispered to Tohru, Kyo and Uo still fighting.

"So what, you want to be as tall as a tree?" Kyo yelled.

"What's wrong with being so tall?" Uo shot back.

That continued for the remaining time before class started – Uo and Kyo debated on height and Tohru and Hana watched, entertained by their amusements. Well, Hana was entertained, and Tohru tried to break the fight.

The morning went much more horrible with Yuki. He stood outside the door of the student council room, taking a deep breath as he placed his hand on the knob. Hesitantly, he turned it and found that the room was a mess. Papers were everywhere, the books all on the floor and in the middle of it all a sleeping boy, a girl that was irritating the heck out of this guy and a girl on sitting on the floor, looking down at it like she was crying.

As soon as he entered the room, comments flew at him. The girl had her hair tied up with a pink ribbon was first.

"Hello, my name is Kimi Toudou and I think you're cute. I'm your new secretary!" Kimi zoomed up on him and Yuki had to take a step back to avoid a collision of their chests. "Wake up Manabe-kun, our leader is here."

Yuki sweat dropped, this was going to be a long year. The boy reluctantly got up and yawned. "Do I have to wake up, I'm tired!" He whined, opening his eyes. His expression changed once he spotted Yuki. "Why hello, Kakeru Manbe here. Has anyone ever told you that you like a girl?"

_Calm down Yuki, it's only the first day._ He sighed and waited for the other members to introduce themselves. "Oh she's pretty shy." Manabe told Yuki, as his eyes drifted to the girl on the floor. _Is something wrong with her? _"She's the new treasurer, Machi Kuragi. And that guy over there is Naohito Sakuragi, but you can call him Chibi-suke."

"Stop making decisions for me, who said you can even call me that?" The outraged brown haired boy exclaimed. Now, it was Yuki's turn.  
"I'm Yuki Sohma, I am the President and I will be working with you guys this school year."

"Can we call you Yun-Yun?" Manabe asked. But he couldn't answer because the bell had already rung. "See you later then Yun-Yun!" Manabe and Kimi hollered as the left the room. Nao stomped behind them and Machi was the last to leave.

"Is there anything wrong Kuragi-san?" Yuki asked her. She turned to him and gave him a questioning look before looking away and leaving for class.

_She is one mysterious girl… but so far, she's my favorite. _Yuki sighed before exiting the room and going to class. This was going to be a long school year.

* * *

**FOR WHOEVER CAN ANSWER THIS QUESTION, YOU WILL GET A SOME-WHAT "REWARD":**

**Who are my favorite male characters in Fruits Basket?**

**Okay, so I want a "decent" amount of reviews before I update. So REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2:: Colors & Parents?

**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed for the last chapter: SMOKe13, alice9827, Aroth, fruitsbasketfreak08, Ratava100d, German Mickey, buyokitty and Kyki- The late night writer.  
**

**Congratulations to all those who got the question correct: alice9827, buyokitty and German Mickey!  
**

**Answer: My favorite male characters are – Kyo, Hatsuharu and Manabe.**

**Prize: Your choice of coupling will appear in the next chapter (: But please try not to meddle with the couplings I have now! Refer to last chapter for reference. **

**Standard Disclaimer.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Colors & Parents?**

So the first morning of school didn't go too well. Kyo, Yuki, Hana, Uo and Tohru had the same class again this year and their teacher was still Mayu-senpai. They all sat next to each other – Kyo nearest to the window, Tohru next to him and Hana and Uo behind the. As for Yuki, there weren't any seats left so he took a seat at the other end of the room.

The drill began as usual: take attendance and then listen to the teacher drabble about their "expectations." Mayu stood at the front of the classroom, her arms on the table and her face as menacing as ever – well to Tohru it was.

"It is a new school year and also your last year here in Kaibara." Mayuko began. "Some of you guys barely made it here…" She gave a quick glance at where Tohru and the gang were sitting. "…While some of you guys exceeded expectations." This time she glanced at Yuki and gave him a small smile. "This year, I expect more of you guys. You guys are wiser and I hope smarter."

Tohru slouched in her seat and sweat dropped, school wasn't really her forte. Kyo didn't really care, Hana just stared at the table and Uo kicked back on her chair.

"Yeah, yeah we got all that crap." Uo yawned, leaning back on her chair with her arms behind her neck. Tohru's eyes widened and she took a quick glance at her.

"Care to repeat that Uotani?" The teacher asked with her arms crossed over her chest, waiting for an answer.

"She didn't really mean that Mayu-senpai!" Tohru covered. "She's just a bit cranky in the morning. After all, it's just the first day back to school!" She pumped a fist in the air and gave Mayu a 'thousand-watt' smile. The teacher sighed and went over to the chalkboard, picked up a piece of chalk and started to write on the board.

"Are you okay Uo-chan?" Tohru asked in a concerned way. "Are you not feeling well?"

"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru. Don't worry about me. I'm just cranky like what you said. I think you need to worry about orangey there." She pointed towards Kyo. "He looks like he's going to die from boredom!"

"What did you say Yankee?" The orange haired teen turned around and presented a fist at Uo.

"You really need to control that temper of yours ya' know?" Uo sighed and patted Tohru on the back. "I hope you don't treat Tohru this way at home, 'cause if you do…" Uo's voice started to change and the brunette began to get worried. "…I will hunt you down and break you into itty-bitty pieces."  
"Like I would ever treat Tohru like THAT." Kyo shot back at her.

"Don't worry about me Uo-chan! Kyo-kun treats me very kindly; Kyo-kun is very sweet!" She grinned at her friends and gave a quick glance at Yuki.

Across the room, Yuki sighed and waved at Tohru, mouthing the words: "You okay?"

In response, he got the thumbs up sign and nodded his head. How much he wished he was there to make sure she was _really_ okay. He wouldn't have that much time to spend with them since he had a student council meeting at lunch.

"Okay!" Mayu yelled to get the attention from the class. "This year I was asked to teach you teens about parenthood as you will soon enter the real world."

Tohru sighed and took out her notebook to take notes. _Maybe we're going to take notes about being good parents..._ She thought in her head. But boy was she wrong.

"So, to make sure you guys know how it _really_ feels…" Mayu lifted a box from under her table and placed it on her desk. "…You guys will have a simulation project."

Most of the class was at lost. What did "Simulation Project" mean? Now, they were all interested. That is except for Yuki, he knew exactly what was going to happen and he didn't like it one bit.

"Now, you guys must be wondering what this "Simulation Project" is? Well, simulate is like the word pretend. And you guys are going to _pretend _how to be parents – facing the daily hardships, getting a job, taking care of your kids and family and much more.

"In this parenthood project, you will each get this fake baby that you and your husband or wife has to take care of."

"Whoa whoa whoa, back it up. Did you just say husband?" Uo asked.

"Don't worry, like anyone would want to marry you?" Kyo smirked.

"Yes, I did say husband and you better fix that behavior of yours Sohma." Mayu scolded before continuing. "Like I said earlier, you will be taking care of this fake baby." She reached into the box and presented a toy baby. "This baby will cry whenever it needs attention and you will be responsible to give it what it wants. And if you take its clothes off…" Mayu stripped off the clothes and showed it to the class. "There is this black bar with the colors: green, red and yellow. Each color has a meaning and the final color it is in will affect your grade.

"Green means the baby is really happy, Yellow means it's sad at times, but happy at the same time, and Red… red means you're just down-right horrible!

"Now, you don't need to worry about changing the diapers for this is only a toy, and toys are not capable of those things."

The class giggled to themselves at the thought of toys that actually do that.

"So that's the baby part. The job part, you and your husband or wife will grab a piece of paper from this jar…" This time, she presented a plastic jar with folded paper inside it. "…On the slip of paper, it will say the job you have and from there…" She took another jar out and placed it on the table. "…You will then pick another piece of paper saying where you will live. From there, you will decide how you will deal with bills and other things you might need according to how much money you will make, and to find that out you must do research on your own time."

The class groaned at the thought of doing research and Tohru began to panic even more.

"Now for the final part, with each class I will make you pick another piece of paper…" And finally she took out a giant box. "…And on that piece of paper will be either a bad thing, or a good thing. If it is a bad thing, you must find a way to over come it and if you get a good thing, good for you.

"Now that I have covered everything, you may now choose your partner and to avoid chaos, you will have five minutes and it will be guys' choice."

All the girls in class complained as the guys were checking every girl out, looking either for the 'hottest' to hopefully develop a relationship, or the 'smartest' to make that girl do all the work.

"Your time starts now, and when you have a partner please make a sign to tell me that you are ready."  
And with that, there was the sound of chairs scratching the floor as all the guys raced to the girl they were eye-ing. That is except for Kyo and Yuki who were at lost for who to choose.

"So who's your pick orangey?" Uo teased. "Who are you hoping for Tohru?"  
The brunette jumped at the sound of her name, she was so deep in thought that she was startled.

"Oh-uhm, let's see. I don't really know. I'm sure anyone will make a fine husband for me!" The rice ball perked up and waited for someone to ask her to be their partner. Kyo took a look around the room and saw that majority of the class already had partners and their 'signal' was holding hands. He saw a guy walking towards Tohru and couldn't help but glare at him. The guy was about the same height as him, had black spiked hair and he was surely one of the bad boys in school. He hesitated before taking a step towards Tohru and placing his hands on her table.

"Would you like to… be my wife?" Kyo mumbled as he looked away from her face as his cheeks began to burn.

"I'd love to be your wife Kyo-kun!" Tohru squealed and stood up, grinning at her 'husband.'

"Uh, yeah…" He mumbled again, and the next thing he knew, he presented his arm to her and waited for her to take it. When he saw that she was confused, he sighed and explained it to her. "We're supposed to show a sign that we have a partner…" The brunette nodded her head and placed her small hand on Kyo's big one. She couldn't help but laugh when he found that it was sweaty.

"Are you okay Kyo-kun?" She giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Your hand… is sweaty." She began to laugh more and attention drew towards them. Yuki nearly laughed at what was happening. Kyo was blushing like hell and Tohru was just laughing at it all, completely oblivious to Kyo's tomato red face.

"Well, I better find a partner." Yuki stood up and walked over to his friends. "Anyone here needs a partner?" He asked hopefully, so he wouldn't be paired up with one of the fan club girls who were sitting on the edge of their seats, praying that Yuki would choose one of them.

"You want 'em Hana?" Uo asked.

"I… will be a widow…" Hana whispered. The others just stared at her.

"Well, guess I'm with you prince." Uo stood up and slung an arm around Yuki's neck. "What? The teacher said to make a sign, that doesn't only mean holding hands… unless you two wanted to hold hands." She grinned at Tohru and Kyo and nearly laughed out loud when Tohru released his hand and started to apologize repeatedly.

"Okay everyone!" Mayu whistled to get everyone's attention. "Girls, I will be calling your name and you will tell me the name of your husband. You and your husband will then pick up a baby, take a slip from the job jar and take another slip from the home jar." She began to read the names of the girls in class and wrote down the name of their husband. One by one they went up to get their 'materials' for the project and took their seats.

"Hanajima, Saki who is your husband?" Mayu demanded when she saw that Hana was still sitting down like nothing was happening.

"I am a widow…" She began. "…My husband died on our wedding night…"

"I'm afraid that's not part of the project Hanajima –"She was cut off as Hana continued her sentence.

"…It was a tragedy and my parents were sad…"

"Fine, come up and at least get a baby, job and house then…" Mayu sighed and called the next name.

"Honda, Tohru."

"My husband is Sohma, Kyo." She grinned before they walked to the front and picked up a baby and three slips of paper.

"Uotani, Arisa."

"Sohma, Yuki." She said and took the last baby and papers from the jar. The girls nearly fainted when they saw that they were partners. It looked like they were going to attack her, but Uo gave a glare at them.

"Now that you have your partners, you may use the remaining five minutes of class to talk about it."

"What job did you get?" Tohru asked her friends.

"I'm in the CEO." Yuki said, shocked at what he got.

"I'm a professional chef." Uo said.

"Wedding dress designer…" Hana whispered. It was a very odd job for a girl that likes black.

"What did you get Honda-san?" Yuki asked.

"I'm a waiter at a restaurant. What did you get Kyo-kun?"

"Eh, I'm a surgeon." He read from the slip of paper. "And we live in a two story home with a pool in the backyard."

"That's very nice!" Tohru said. "I'm sure our kids will be happy!"

"Yeah…" Kyo whispered.

"We live in a one-story home. How boring…" Uo sighed.

"I live in an abandoned castle…" Hana said. "That's what it says…"

"Well we should at least name our babies…" Yuki said as he looked at his watch, one minute to lunch.

"What would you like to be the baby's name Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked him.

"I don't know, you can choose."

"Why don't we name her Kyoko?"

"Isn't that the name of your mom?"  
"Yes, it is but she'll be okay with it. She'll be happy to know that I named my child after her!"

"Kyoko it is then."

"We're naming her Sora, got it prince?"  
"Okay, her name is Sora then."

"My child's name is… Sinner and he is a boy…"

"Are you sure you want to name your kid that?" Yuki asked her.

"Yes, I am sure…" And with that the bell rang.

"Is it okay if you hold the baby for now? I have a student council meeting to go to. We can all meet at my house after school."

-

-

-

-

"I say our first meeting should be giving each other nicknames – no colors !" Manabe decalred. "Who's with me?"  
"Well, there's nothing to really do yet so I guess we can have a meeting on that…" Yuki sighed as picked up a chalk to write their names on the chalkboard.

"I say that you should be red because you're the leader. I can be black, Nao can be blue, Kimi can be pink and Machi can be yellow! PERFECT!"

"Don't make decisions for us!" Nao yelled at him.

"Well, you guys aren't saying anything!" Manabe cried.

"Can we get this over with?" Yuki yelled over them. "Now, are we all okay with what Manabe said?"

"Fine, I guess it's okay then." Nao snorted. "I'm out of here, this is so not a 'meeting.'" And with that he was gone. Yuki sighed before turning to the others.

"Anything else you guys need to say?"

"So we're going with what I say?"

"Apparently, we are…" Yuki groaned. What a first meeting.

* * *

**And there's chapter 2!**

**Bonus Question # 2**

**Name my TOP three favorite FEMALE characters IN ORDER from most favorite to average to favorite!**

**Prize: You get a part of what you want to see during the parenthood project.**

**Because I'm busy with summer camp and stuff, I won't post the next chapter for a while - or until I get 10 reviews XD Reviews make me happy and motivate me to make longer chapters (;**


	3. Chapter 3:: The First Meeting & Pregnant

**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed for the last chapter: Ratava100d, German Mickey, Kyki- The Late Night Writer and SMOKe13.**

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Demands of Kisa and Hiro coupling will be included in second book (Chapter Eleven).**

**No one got the question right for the last chapter so I will be making a new one with the same reward for this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The first meeting and pregnant?**

The school day came to an end and Kyo, Tohru, Hana and Uo were making their way to Shigure's, while Yuki had a student council meeting to attend.

"If he has student council meetings to go to for every-single-day, I will hunt him down and force him to do this project alone!" Uo threatened.

"Yuki-kun is a very busy person Uo-chan!" Tohru said, trying to calm her friend down. "And I'm sure he'll make a fantastic husband, he's just really busy and who knows? Maybe one day your husband will be like him – always being busy, so this is good practice!"

The blonde girl stared at her friend admiringly, but Tohru took it as a bad 'you-really-think-so?' stare.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way, I'm sure your husband will be by your side and will make you the happiest girl in the world!"

Uo laughed at the brunette and gave her a pat on the back. "Silly, I took what you said in a good way! I guess it is good practice for the future. I would really love to have a husband like that and I wish that you will have a special husband like that too one day…" She looked up into the sky and pulled Tohru to lean on her shoulder. She gave a quick look at Kyo be fore continuing. "…because I want_ you_ to be the happiest girl in the world."

Tohru's eyes burned up and soon filled with tears after hearing Uo say that. Her friends hugged her, Hana on the right and Uo behind, as Kyo just watched at the three friends. "Thank you guys so much! You are always so kind to me. You, Shigure-san and Kyo-kun and the others, I love you guys so much!"

"Okay, let's get going before you guys suffocate the babies you guys are holding." Kyo glanced at Hana and Uo's baby, the babies was blinking red for 'down right horrible,' as Mayu put it. The baby he was holding was blinking green for 'really happy!'

"Well, sorry my husband isn't here to carry the dang baby!" Uo screeched, her temper rising again. The baby she was holding started to cry, irritating her even more. "What did I do to make it cry?"

"I don't know…" Kyo said sarcastically. "…Maybe it's crying because you yelled at the baby!" He yelled which caused his baby to start crying. Now, there were two babies crying, three upset parents and an amused Hana.

"What are you laughing about?" Kyo said to her, as he handed the baby to Tohru who was now patting its back as it rested on her shoulder. Uo didn't really know what to do, so she started to copy Tohru and pat the baby's back.

"I find it amusing of how you handle situations like these." Hana snickered.

"Why you –"Kyo began, but was interrupted by Tohru's voice.

"Kyoko stopped crying!" She cheered, lifting her up in the air before cradling Kyoko in her arms.

"Lucky for you…" Uo chuckled as her baby still cried. Since patting the back didn't work, she decided to bounce the baby gently up and down a couple of inches. Uo pumped her fist in the air as the baby stopped crying. "Boo-yeah!"

They walked the remaining way to Shigure's home and once there, they made their way to Tohru's room.

"Shigure-san, we're home!" Tohru greeted the writer sitting on the floor. He took one glance at the baby she was holding and gasped. "Kyo, did you do this? You have deflowered my precious Tohru and you didn't even tell me!" He teased.

"Shut up, this is a school project! Someone your age should know that babies aren't born that fast!" Kyo shot at him.

"Can't you guys take a joke?" Shigure cried, as they made their way upstairs. "Kids these days… tsk-tsk-tsk."

Once in Tohru's room, they threw their bags on the floor and took out the sheets they were supposed to fill out and spread them on the floor. "It would be easier if we did this together." Uo said.

"Yeah right, you just want to do it together because your husband isn't here…" Kyo whispered.

"Of course we can do it together Uo-chan!" And so they set to work. "Question number one," Tohru read. "What is the name of your child?"  
"S-i-n-n-e-r…" Hana wrote.

"S-o-r-a." Uo drawled the letters out as she wrote 'Sora' on the paper.

K-y-o-k-o. Tohru wrote on her piece of paper. She handed the piece of paper to Kyo to write down the next answer. "What is the color of your baby's hair and eyes?"

"Black hair and eyes…" Hana whispered.

"I'll go with silver hair and blue eyes." Uo said as she wrote down her answer.

"What do you think Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, looking up at the orange haired teen.  
"Well, it's between brunette hair and orange eyes, or orange hair and brown eyes."

"I'd go orange hair and brunette eyes. It would be easier to find your child if she ever gets lost, and it will resemble Kyoko-san more." Uo told her.

"You're right Uo-chan, good thinking!" The rice ball clapped for her friend as Kyo wrote down the answer she gave.

"And orangey wanted to not work in groups… maybe you just want our little Tohru to yourself!" Uo joked around.

"What is _supposed_ to mean?" Kyo yelled at her, and of course the baby started to cry. Downstairs, Shigure took a sip from his tea and looked up at the ceiling above him. "Is everything alright up there?" He yelled, but they didn't hear him since the crying of the baby drowned his voice out.

"Okay, stop crying baby." Kyo said, gently patting the back of his child. It was his turn to learn how to stop the baby from crying. "Stop crying now!" He demanded.

"Really Kyon-Kyon, you should control that temper of yours!" Uo said. "Give that baby to Tohru, you're abusing it!" Listening to Uo, he sighed and handed the baby to Tohru who made the baby stop crying in seconds. "See, you should be more like your wife."

-

-

-

-

"I say we do a cultural festival for Kaibara High!" Manabe proposed, well not really.

"Manabe, how much times do I have to explain that we are already _planning_ the festival? You don't need to _propose _it." He sighed and returned to what he was saying. "Now, I suggest that we each lead out class into leading the _main_ booths at the fair. So Kimi, Kuragi-san, Nao and Manabe you each are in charge of making your class think of what booth you guys want to do, alright?"  
Machi, the only one that was _really_ focused nodded her head and took note of it on her journal. Kimi just said a simple 'yeah-yeah' that Yuki was sure she didn't even know what was going on, Nao simply found a negative in the idea and Manabe started to blurt out his own idea.

"I'm doing a food booth… NO, I'll do a game booth!" He yelled to the room.

"Can't you just discuss this with your class?" Yuki asked him.

"Can we just agree something and get this over with? We have been stuck in this room for an hour and I don't really care about _what_ each of us has to do!" Nao complained.

"Kimi wants to have a fashion booth! What are you going to do Machi?" She asked the silent girl, but before she could answer Kimi found an answer for her. "Wait… Don't tell Kimi that _you're _doing a fashion booth! Kimi is doing a fashion booth not you!" And with that, she started to violently shake Machi back and forth.

"Kimi stop doing that to Kuragi-san! She didn't even say anything to you!" Yuki yelled.

"Does this mean that Kimi can do a fashion booth?"  
"Just as long as your class agrees with you Kimi…" Yuki sighed and took a deep breath.

"Yay, Kimi shall go home and plan now!" So, she gathered her belongings and ran out of the room.

"The meeting hasn't even ended yet…" Yuki said to no one in particular.

"Hey, if she can go then I'm going!" Nao did the same as Kimi and left the room.

"So Yun-Yun… does this mean that the meeting is over?" Manabe asked him.

He sighed before answering. "I guess it is…"

"Okay, bye then Yun-Yun! I'll see you tomorrow!" And so Manabe left the room, leaving Machi and Yuki alone in the room. Machi stood up to gather her stuff.

"Kuragi-san…" Yuki started. "…Thank you, for always listening and not causing any trouble."  
"You're welcome… It's nice to work with you…" She mumbled before leaving the room.

-

-

-

-

Yuki gathered all his stuff and left to home. _There wasn't much progress in the meeting but at least they knew what to do… I want to know Kuragi-san more… something, is interesting about her. _

He removed his shoes before greeting Shigure. "Are Tohru and the others here?"

"They're upstairs taking care of their babies. Who did you knock-up?" Shigure joked.

"You are so immature, I am married to Uotani." He stated before marching up to Tohru's room. "Very interesting…" Shigure whispered and returned to doing nothing.

-

-

-

-

"Finally you're here!" Uo said, standing up and handing Yuki the baby. "The forms are all filled out, now it's your turn to take care of the baby. I gotta get going home now Tohru, it's getting pretty late."

"I too will be going…" Hana followed Uo.

"Take care, Tohru." Hana and Uo said in unison.

"Yes, today was very fun! Come again soon!" Tohru waved to her friends and then they left.

"My baby has silver hair and blue eyes?" Yuki asked. "I guess that's original… and wait a minute… she wrote that 'Sora is much more attached to her mother than she is to her father.'"

"Hah, she must _really_ hate you! You sure must be a bad husband!" Kyo scoffed before continuing. "_Our_ child likes us equally."

"Kyo-kun is a good dad and husband!" Tohru commented, beaming up at her pretend-husband who was burning up from what Tohru said about him.

Yuki smiled at the two teens, he had a feeling that this project would do more than just teach them how to be good parents.

* * *

**End Chapter Three**

**Bonus Question Three:**

**What is my favorite non-romantic relationship in Fruits Basket?**

**Thanks for reading (: Please review  
**


	4. Chapter 4:: Let's get to know each other

**So sorry for such the late update! I've been a bit under the weather the past week, but I'm finally feeling better! **

**Also an announcement, I've decided to make VOLUME THREE in continuation of "Volume Two: Holding On." The release date should be after I COMPLETE "Learning with Shigure!" Please vote for the title on my profile poll (; thanks!**

**Couples on my poll that will DEFINETLY appear: HiroxKisa, RinxHaru and KimixManabe **

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Let's get to know each other**

"Okay class, today your wife, or yourself…" Mayu gave Hana a glance before continuing. "…will be pulling a slip from this jar to say what kind of hardship or reward you will be getting. Now, in real life situations you need to take whatever life throws at you and deal with it."  
_Harsh way to phrase that…_ Kyo thought, playing around with his pencil and slouching on his seat. _She makes things seem harder… she could have said it in an easier and not-so-harsh way…_

"Now, one by one will the wives, or widow, come up and take a slip of paper." Mayu addressed the first column to stand up, and so they did. Tohru stood up with the group of girls and gave Kyo a smile before going up and grabbing a slip of paper.

"So what did you get?" Kyo asked her. _It better not be something like our kid will die… I better not think that. _"Is it something bad?"

The brunette's hands trembled as she unfolded the paper. How nerve-racking it was to just open a slip of paper? Her fingers followed the creases as she finally unfolded it and read what it said before saying it out loud: "I'm pregnant…" It took a moment for Tohru to take that in, her face turned ten shades of a ripe tomato and the room started to heat up. Finally, she contained herself. "Having another baby will be nice…" She mumbled, fiddling with her fingers.

"Thinking of the process of making a baby Tohru? And Kyo's the father…" Her friend, Uo, poked her in the ribs in a jokingly way. But, Tohru got even more flustered and moved away from Kyo who just chuckled at her reaction, but was quite flustered himself.

"Don't worry Tohru, that's all guys ever think of in our age." This made Tohru blush even more. _Did Kyo-kun think of doing… 'it' before? If he did think about 'it' before, with whom did he do 'it' with? Snap out of it Tohru, you're making Kyo-kun look like a pervert! _Quickly, the flustered girl blurted a question out to shake things off. "So what did you guys get?"

"Eh… I'm being fired from my job…" Uo shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really care anyways, Princey here has a good 'ol job that should be enough."

"So, you're letting me do all the work?" Yuki sighed at her wife, gosh was she hard to deal with.

"No… I'm taking care of the baby since you're so busy with meetings."

"My house… caught on fire…" Hana whispered.

"I'm so sorry for you Hana-chan! Why don't you move in with Kyo-kun and I?" Tohru offered her friend.

"Hey, shouldn't I have a say in this?" Kyo complained. "I don't think that's even allowed! I live in the house too!"

"I'm so sorry Kyo-kun, do you not want Hana to stay with us?" Tohru's face expressed 'hurt' all over it and Kyo couldn't help but feel bad. "I guess… its okay." He mumbled making Tohru happy as she perked up a bit.

And with that the bell rang and they headed to Shigure's house as Yuki attended a Student Council meeting.

-

-

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make!" Manabe screamed, as he entered the student council room a few minutes late. He entered the room, threw his backpack who-knows-where, and pounded his fist on the table.

"Well, we don't care about your announcement, you're late!" Nao told him, scoffing at Manabe's tardiness._ Really, he's such an irresponsible officer… _Nao thought in his head, although he had a temptation to say it out loud.

"I say we go to Yun-Yun's house and get to know each other!" Manabe continued, ignoring Nao's side comment.

"Why in the world would we want to do that? I don't even want to get to know you guys." Nao crossed his arms across his chest, showing a sign that he didn't want to be involved.

"Aww, don't be a party-pooper Chibi-Suke!" Manabe went over to the irritated teen and rubbed his head. "Lighten up a bit!"

"Kimi wants to come, Kimi wants to come!" Kimi hollered, waving her arms in the air at the same time.

"Shouldn't… you be asking me first?" Yuki sweat dropped and looked innocently at Manabe.

"Why? Are you saying that you hate us Yun-Yun and you don't want us to be come over to your house? You are so CRUEL!" Manabe zoomed up on his face, causing Yuki to feel unconscious in how close their faces were.

"That's not what I'm trying to say!" Yuki complained. "I'm saying to not make decisions without asking me first!"

"Then it's decided, we will go to Yun-Yun's house and get to know each other there!" Manabe declared while Kimi clapped her hands with joy repeatedly and played with Machi's hair.

"What did I just say about making decisions without asking me first?" Yuki questioned Manabe.

"You said to not make decisions without asking you first… AND I DID!" Manabe shot back at him. He had a point.

"Well, I need to APPROVE it first!" Yuki told him. "I guess it will be okay then…"  
"Wait a minute, so you spent all that time about asking you first… when you knew you were going to approve it?" Nao screamed. "I DO NOT WANT TO COME!"

"But you have to Chibi-Suke! You're part of the council!" Kimi pulled the sleeve of his shirt, pleading him to come. "Machi will come too yes?" Kimi bounced over to the silent girl who just shrugged and gave a small nod. "See, Machi is coming too!"

"You can't force me to come! I said no… AND NO IS MY FINAL ANSWER!" Nao was frustrated by now and grabbed his stuff and dashed out of the room.

"Gosh, someone has anger management problems… " Manabe sighed. "Well, I guess it's only the four of us then!"

-

-

Yuki hesitantly lead the way to his home, Manabe and Kimi predicting how his room would look like.

"I bet his house will be as huge as a castle – just like any princess'!" Manabe said, and yes he did mean princess and not prince. "And his room will be filled with dictionaries for his smart-ness!"

"No, no, no! You got it all wrong!" KImi screeched at Manabe's ear. "His house WILL be a castle, BUT his room will be really bright!"

"No, that's not right! Unless…. You REALLY do have a fem side Yun-Yun?" Manabe questioned.

"…or his room could be like any other human's… you guys call him a prince but I don't think he is. Deep down, I think that he's lonely no matter how much people are around him." Machi stated calmly while observing a red maple leaf that she picked up on the sidewalk. Yuki just stared at her with admiration before looking on ahead at the oncoming home.

"Machi!" Manabe gasped. "How could you say that?"

"Yeah, say sorry to Yun-Yun now!" Kimi added on.

"No, it's okay! I don't really mind!" Yuki interfered. "Actually, half of what she said is true…"

"What Yun-Yun? You're lonely! I'll always be by your side from now on!" Manabe stated. Swing his arm around Yuki's neck.

"In other thoughts, I'm not lonely!" Yuki scotched away from Manabe, catching a glance of Machi giggling at him, and he couldn't help but smile. _So much she knows about me… Machi is very mysterious indeed._

-

-

"No, you're hurting the baby!" Uo screamed at Kyo, who was holding a crying baby.

"How the hell am I supposed to know how to stop the baby from crying? All you tell me is pound its back!" He yelled at her face.

"I didn't say 'pound' I said 'tap!'" The blonde fought back.  
"Please stop fighting!" Tohru begged her friends, stepping between them to prevent any 'action' to happen right there.

"I'm sorry Tohru, I'm not sure if orangey here is sorry but it's really hard being a single parent." Uo patted her friend's back for reassurance.

"I thought you were married to Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked, as she heard a knock on her door and afterwards a: "Yun-Yun, you're married? Why didn't you tell me you were?!" A guy who sounded like Manabe yelled, which was followed by a thumping sound – a pat on the back.

_Idiot… he surely must be in no idea of that simulation project third years are doing… they've been carrying babies all around campus… whether they're crying or making funny faces at it… Manabe you idiot… _Machi thought in her head.

_Yun-Yun is married?! How could he be? All guys LOVE ME! Who is this devil that has taken my love – _Kimi's trail of thoughts were interrupted with the opening of a door. There, stood a tall, tough looking blonde girl who was obviously angry by the look on her face.

"Here, it's your turn to see if you know how to stop a baby from crying. "And with that she shoved the baby purposefully into Yuki's arms, causing it to cry.

"Yun-Yun, is this your wife?" Manabe questioned, observing the whole profile of Uo. _How could he fall in love with this girl?_ He thought, still clueless in the project.

"He's not married to that girl…" Machi scoffed. "Third years are having a simulation project on parenthood and she's the wife…"

_Phew… that was close…_ Kimi thought in her head.

"How do you know so much about Yun-Yun?" Manabe whined.

Tohru went over to them and observed Machi. _She knows a lot about Yuki-kun… does she love him? _"Hi, I'm Honda, Tohru!" The rice ball greeted.

"I'm Kimi Todou, but please call me KIMI!"

"Kuragi, Machi…" Machi said in a mere whisper.

"Kakeru, Manabe…I'm Yun-Yun's best friend!"

The crowd looked over at Yuki who was still struggling to make the baby stop crying. "Can I have a little help here?" And with that, they crowded around him. Each of them trying to make the baby to stop crying.  
"Do you love Kimi? Kimi loves you!" Kimi tried, but failed.

"Your dad is a princess!" Manabe tried, but got the same result as Kimi. Once it came to Machi though, she made the baby rest on her shoulder and gently stroked the back of the baby and it finally stopped crying.

"Wow Machi, you're really good at being a parent." Yuki commented. He sure did learn a lot from Machi today: 1. she knows a lot about him and 2. She's a good mother. And with that, they all gathered in the room and started to get to know each other.

* * *

**Bonus Question:**

**What is my favorite 'scene' in the manga series: Fruits Basket? Hint: Its around Volumes 10-15.  
**

-

-

**Winners from last chapter: Ratava100d and Kyki- the Late Night Writer. Congrats (; As for prize – you get to have a part in what you want to happen during this 'parenthood' project (: Congrats!**

-

-

**Answer to last question: My favorite non-romantic relationship in Fruits Basket is: ManabexYuki (; Manabe is my favorite character XD –glomps-**

-

-

**Please review – since I'm a bit bummed today I won't update until I feel better… unless I get more reviews (; they inspire me - let's shoot for 15-20 reviews. I take anonymous reviews as well XD Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5:: Condoms

**This chapter is rated M. Standard disclaimer applies. Thanks to all readers and reviewers of the last chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter five: Condoms**

"Today, we will be playing some games." Mayu announced. "Now, this game will be testing your condom knowledge."

At the word 'condom' the class groaned and complained. Tohru on the other hand blushed madly and turned as red as a cherry.

"Honda-san, are you okay?" Yuki asked, concerned in how red her face was turning.

"Damn the teacher for even making us learn about this! Are they promoting us to have sex?" Kyo yelled, loud enough for the class to hear.

"You just said guys think about this every time yesterday and know you're complaining about it." Uo muttered, amused by all her classmates. All the girls were just like Tohru, blushing like crazy and all the guys were smirking and laughing at the girls.

"Settle down!" Mayu ordered. "You guys are being childish about the whole thing. It's like you guys haven't heard of the word condom before. One day, you guys will end up using it and no Mr. Sohma, I am not promoting you to have sex. I am promoting you to have _safe_ sex. In high school, that's the time when most teenagers are getting pregnant because they are pressured in having sex. One day maybe someone in this room will be a victim or even the culprit and when that time comes, do the right thing and use a condom."

The class was serious now, taking in what their teacher was saying. "Now, I want you guys to move the tables towards the walls of the room and form a circle."

After hearing the instructions, everyone got out of their seats and the sound of the tables scratching the floor filled the room. Once all of the tables were pushed aside, everyone sat in a circle and waited for further instructions.

"Okay, so I'm going to ask you guys some questions and the first one to answer will get a prize. First question is a true or false. Using two condoms is better than having one."

Tohru glanced at her classmate and saw that no one wanted to answer. This was a really uncomfortable topic for them. So to break the ice, Tohru raised her hand and waited to be called on.

"Yes Tohru?" Mayu walked over to her, the class staring at the rice ball. Apparently, they were shocked in how an innocent girl would know something about condoms.

"F-False?" Tohru said, nervous about all the eyes staring at her. Kyo, Yuki and Uo stared at her as well with their mouths hung open all except for Hana.

"Correct." Mayu said, her lips curved up forming an evil smile. "Now, would you like a lollipop or a condom?"

The brunette's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. Everyone in the class started to get wild and yelled "Condom!" Tohru looked at her friends, her eyes crying out for help.

"Why the hell are you giving out condoms?" Kyo yelled, outraged at the teacher for making Tohru feel uncomfortable. "We're just teenagers!"

"Mr. Sohma, control that temper of yours right now or you will be sent to the principal's office." The teacher threatened. "A condom is for protection and prevention of getting pregnant."

"So what are you saying Kyon, you want Tohru to get pregnant?" Uo asked, she couldn't help it.

"Hell no! I wouldn't want her to banged up by some stranger!" Kyo shot back at her.

_Idiot... I was talking about him..._ Uo thought in her head, sighing at his idiocy.

"Okay, stop the fight right now! Ms. Honda, would you like a condom or a lollipop?" She asked again, getting impatient in how long it took for her to decide.

"C-Condom." Tohru finally answered, blushing again. Mayu reached into the brown paper bag she was holding and withdrew a mini Ziploc bag with this small packet reading the word: Trojan.

"Go Tohru! Bang someone up!" A guy in the class yelled, clapping his hands which his peers followed. Kyo was outraged at this and made a fist at him, luckily the teacher didn't see it and didn't have to go to the office.

"So who are you going to use it with Tohru?" Uo joked around.

"W-What?" Tohru waved her hands in the air. "N-No, I just you know took what Mayu-sensei said about being pressured into having you know!" The brunette struggled with her words and blushed madly.

"Don't worry Tohru, I was just playing with you. Its fun seeing you get all flustered!" Uo told her, patting her friend's back to calm her down.

"Tohru, if someone was to ever do something bad to you, you tell me and I will get that person got it?" Kyo ordered, gripping Tohru's shoulders.

"Y-Yes Kyo-kun! You are very kind to me!" Tohru smiled at him and looked down at the condom that she got. Hesitating, she picked it up and felt the package. Her thumbs rubbed on the ziploc bag and felt a bump, which was very slippery.

"Next question: where should you store condoms? Should you leave it in a cool or cold area?"

A fair haired boy in class named Tai raised his hand and answered cool.

"Wrong, you store condoms in a cold area. Putting it in your wallet is not a good idea. Next question, It's okay to use condoms more than once. True or false?"

No one really knew the answer to this one since they haven't actually used one before, but some people had common sense and knew the answer, one of them was Yuki who raised his hand immediately. "False."

"How the hell would you know that?" Kyo demanded, embarrassed that he didn't know anything about the topic while his enemy did.

"It's called common sense." Yuki replied, while looking up at Mayu who asked him what prize he wanted. Thinking about it for a moment, Yuki ended up choosing a condom in the end just in case. "I'll take a condom." Yuki told her and grabbed it like it was nothing. All the girls in class eyed Yuki, dirty thoughts lingering in their minds.

"Okay, the next question: You should put a condom on before having sex or while having sex?"

"Psh, that's easy." Uo bragged, raising her hand and answering the question. "You put it on _before_ you do it."

"That's correct. If you put a condom on while having sex, it is likely that a sperm has already reached the egg. Would you like a condom or a lollipop?"

"Condom please." Uo told her before showing it to Hana.

"Why do you all choose condoms over a lollipop?" Kyo asked.

"Have you been paying attention?" Uo asked him. "To have _safe_ sex. Oh wait, you don't have to worry about getting a condom 'cause Tohru already has one for you." Uo joked around again, but the rice ball did not take it as a joke and started to get flustered.

"E-Eh? I am going to use it one day Uo-chan, but I'm not sure who's going to use it! No wait, I'm thinking dirty thoughts! I will be a virgin! Yes, I am a virgin." Tohru stated, breathing in and out really hard.

"Calm down, she was just joking around. You don't have to panic with every single word she says." Kyo told her, but he was quite red himself.

"Okay, that's all for the condom game." Mayu told the class, some of them giggled at what she called the game. "Now, I will teach you how to put a condom on properly."

She then reached into the brown paper bag, took out a condom package and presented it to the class. "Now, you want to tear it near the edge." She demonstrated the procedure before continuing. "If you happen to rip the condom, throw it away and get a new one immediately. Now, I will use this carrot as the penis."

Tohru seemed to turn red again, and in her perspective the temperature of the room seemed to be rising.

"So you have the condom which is quite sticky. You want to roll it down while holding onto the end of it just like this." The teacher did this to the carrot and when she was done, walked around the class for them to see. "Now, when you are done just roll it back up..." She did that with the carrot. "...and dispose of it by wrapping it in tissue and throwing it away. Are there any questions?"

Silence.

"Okay then." Mayu continued, aware of how uncomfortable the class was. "To wrap this up, you can be at any age to purchase a condom. So, if you any of you guys are planning to have sex please make the right choice and purchase a condom. It's better than risking a chance of getting pregnant." Mayu finished off before letting the class go off.

"So are you gonna end up using your condom princey?" Uo asked Yuki, who was observing the package.

"M-Maybe..." Yuki whispered, blushing lightly. "You never know."

"Are you going to use it with that Machi girl?" Uo kidded, ribbing him.

"W-Why would you think that?" Yuki asked, aware of how fake he was sounding.

"I bet you are going to use it with her." Kyo added, he loved seeing Yuki when he was flustered.

"Because after she left, you said she was something special." Uo noted, laughing at the thought of _how_ he said it last night. Yuki blushed even harder now and placed the condom in his backpack before gathering his stuff to leave for a student council meeting.

"Hey Tohru," Tai went over to the gang and patted her shoulder. "Gonna use that condom with Kyo and give him a blow job?" He laughed out loud before walking away and telling people what he just told her.

"W-What did he just say?" Tohru asked her friends, who were aware of what a blow job was.

"Hey, you get back here and fight like a man!" Kyo yelled, outraged at what he just said.

"I-It's okay Kyo-kun! I'm sure it's nothing bad! What is a blow job anyways?" Tohru asked him cutely. This caused Kyo to fluster as he struggled with his words.

"Trust me Tohru, you do not want to know..." Kyo mumbled in the end, leaving Tohru confused and clueless.

* * *

**Note: Every little action is important in how the outcome of the story will be (; **

**No one got the answer to the last question. My favorite scene was in volume eleven when Kyo realized he had feelings for Tohru. New question will be posted in the next chapter.**

**Reminder: To Kyki- The Late Night Writer and Ratava100d, you guys still have your prize on what you want to happen during the 'parenthood project' (:**

**Thanks, and don't forget to leave a review on your way out!**


	6. Chapter 6:: Jobs

**A/N: Credits to Google for giving me facts on the job. Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

Chapter six: Jobs

"Class, today you guys will be simulating the job that you got. Take for instance if you are a chef you will experience that and go to a restaurant and go there for the evening." Mayu told the class.

"What?" Uo said outraged. "What if you don't even want to be a chef or if you don't even know how to cook? I'm going to kill those people with food poisoning if I cook their food!"

"So what they wouldn't know you were the one who cooked it! Unlike my job where I might kill someone during an operation! Are you expecting me to operate somebody? Some of us don't even have a future ahead of us…" Kyo muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back on his chair. After that was said, the class started to get hectic and wild. All of them were complaining that they didn't even want the job they got and wanted to just ditch class.

"Everyone settle down! Let me clear some things up. When I said that you're going to spend the evening there I meant that you guys were going to watch actual people do the job you got and take notes on that career. So take good notes because you will be graded on them." Mayu told the class.

"But how in the world are we supposed to know where to go?" Kyo complained completely unaware that the teacher wasn't even done talking yet.

"I'm not finished yet Mr. Sohma, now control your temper and listen. I have hired some people from the fields that you guys got and they should be arriving soon. Now, these adults are safe so you don't have to worry about being kidnapped. So yes, that does mean that you will be going to be dropped off and picked up by them here at school."

As she explained the rest of what was going to happen, there was a knock on the door and a man wearing a white gown, stethoscope, gloves and a face mask came in the room.

"Sohma, Kyo your mentor is here." Mayu announced after verifying with the man that he was the surgeon. Reluctantly, Kyo got up from his seat and followed the surgeon to his car. One by one everyone filed out of the room until everyone's mentor had come to pick them up.

* * *

"So son," The surgeon started. "Are you thinking of becoming a surgeon?"

"No… why would I want a job like this? I don't even give a damn about this job…" Kyo muttered back, completely offending the surgeon who was sitting next to him.

"Well," The surgeon said, ignoring Kyo's insult to him. "Hopefully after this you might get a better perspective on being a surgeon."

"You wish…" Kyo muttered, as they pulled into a stop in front of a hospital. Walking down the halls of the hospital, his nose filled with the scent of medicine. Looking into the rooms, were patients lying on the bed holding their last breaths.

"You get used to seeing patients like that," The man said, seeing the curios look on Kyo's face. "It is still saddening to see that though."

They arrived at the elevators and the surgeon pushed the up button and one of the doors slid open and closed behind the as they entered the small compartment. Once they were inside, he then pushed the number five and the elevator traveled up to the fifth floor. Once it arrived, the doors slid open again and they entered a room to their right which must have been the doctor's office.

_Thank god I won't see someone bleed to death…_Kyo thought in his head, shaking the thought of someone dying off of his head.

"Now, how about you take a seat and I'll talk to you about the job of a surgeon." He motioned to one of the seats to his right and sat on his own seat across of him, separated by a desk. Once everything was settled, Kyo reluctantly took his notebook out and started to take notes.

"One thing that surgeons do is analyze our patient's medical history, check if they have any allergies, physical condition, and examination results to check if operation is necessary to take place and to determine the best procedure to do so.  
"We prescribe preoperative and postoperative treatments and procedures, such as sedatives, antibiotics, diets and preparation and treatment of the patient's operative area.  
"We operate on patients to correct deformities, repair injuries, prevent and treat diseases, or improve or restore the patients' functions.

"It is important for surgeons to think of the outcome of our plans and if the outcome is a bad thing then we need to think of something to support and fix that because once we start operating, the patient's life is in our hands." He finished off, taking a quick look on the notes that Kyo was taking. Incredibly he actually took notes and learned some things.

"So are we done?" Kyo asked, wanting to get the heck out of the place.

"Well, I guess I can drop you off now. You aren't allowed to actually watch an operation to take place for safety reasons."

"I don't even want to see that happen…"

* * *

"So are you introduced in being involved with the CEO?" Yuki's mentor asked. He was a man wearing a suit asked him.

"Right now, I'm not really sure what I want to be…" Yuki sighed. He really did have no idea.

"Well, you better think quickly because it's almost time to get into the real world. I hear from your teacher that you're the President of the school?" Yuki nodded his head and the man continued. "Well, that's very good if you consider being in the CEO. For a purpose, you will receive your lecture here in the car."

"In here?" Yuki asked, puzzled in how mysterious the man seemed. "Yes, so start taking notes." Yuki hurriedly got his notebook and pencil out and started to take notes like mad. "Now, the responsibilities of the CEO are practically everything in general. We are responsible for the success or failure of the company. Operations, marketing, strategy, financing, creation of company culture, human resources, hiring, firing, compliance with safety regulations, sales and much more. It all falls on the CEO's shoulders. No pressure at all." The man said sarcastically. "The CEO's main duty is setting strategy and vision. But the CEO ultimately sets the direction. Which markets will the company enter? Against which competitors? With what product lines? How will the company differentiate itself? The CEO decides, sets budgets, forms partnerships, and hires a team to steer the company accordingly.

"The CEO's second duty is building culture. Work gets done through people, and people are profoundly affected by culture. A lousy place to work can drive away high performers. After all, they have their pick of places to work. And a great place to work can attract and retain the very best.

"Team-building is another duty of the CEO. The CEO hires, fires, and leads the senior management team. They, in turn, hire, fire, and lead the rest of the organization.

"The CEO must be able to hire _and_ fire non-performers. They must resolve differences between senior team members, and keep them working together in a common direction. With clear direction, the team can rally together and make it happen.

"Capital allocation is the CEO's final duty. The CEO sets budgets within the firm. They fund projects which support the strategy, and ramps down projects which lose money or don't support the strategy." The man finished, speaking monotone the whole time.

"Wow, that's a lot!" Yuki said examining all the notes he took.

"So are you considering the position of being in the CEO?" The man asked again.

"After this, I think I will be in the CEO."

* * *

"So… you like to wear black… and you got a wedding dress designer as your simulation job?" The lady asked, puzzled in how they chose their career paths.

"Yes… that is correct…" Hana whispered, observing all the white dressing gowns surrounding her. "Do you have any _black_ wedding dresses?"

"Yes we do have black but most of the dresses we design are white." The lady answered her awkwardly. "So basically our job is to make designs for wedding dresses and then make them! That's about it."

"This is boring…"

* * *

"So the job of Waiters and waitresses is to make restaurant patrons feel welcome and comfortable, help them decide what to order, communicate those orders to the bar and kitchen and ensure customers have a good experience.

"This job entails hustling, serving and being available to help customers if they need any additional service.

"After the meal is complete, it is also the waitperson's job to give the bill and collect money for the meal and tip.

"Memory is crucial for being a successful waitperson. You have to be able to remember faces, names and, most importantly, food orders. If your memory is bad, so are your tips.

"A good waiter must also have an affable manner and a commitment to customer service. If ever there were a service-oriented job, this is it." The lady that Tohru had finished off, giving her a warm smile. "Are you considering being a waitress after what you heard?"

"Well, it seems like a really nice job! Yeah, it sounds nice!" The rice ball chirped and read over all the things she wrote down.

* * *

"Is this going to take long 'cause I don't even want to be a professional chef…" Uo muttered, tapping her pencil on the desk she was sitting on. Her lesson was taking place in a kitchen of the professional chef.

"Now, don't worry. Just listen and maybe you'll be interested." The girl smiled and started the lecture, Uo tiredly taking notes.

"Chefs prepare, season, and cook a wide range of foods—from soups, snacks, and salads to entrees, side dishes, and desserts. They work in a variety of restaurants and other food services establishments. Chefs and cooks create recipes and prepare meals, while food preparation workers peel and cut vegetables, trim meat, prepare poultry, and perform other duties, such as keeping work areas clean and monitoring temperatures of ovens and stovetops.

"Specifically, _chefs_ and _cooks_ measure, mix, and cook ingredients according to recipes, using a variety of equipment, including pots, pans, cutlery, ovens, broilers, grills, slicers, grinders, and blenders. Chefs and head cooks also are responsible for directing the work of other kitchen workers, estimating food requirements, and ordering food supplies.

"_Executive chefs_ and _head cooks_ coordinate the work of the kitchen staff and direct the preparation of meals. They determine serving sizes, plan menus, order food supplies, and oversee kitchen operations to ensure uniform quality and presentation of meals. An executive chef, for example, is in charge of all food service operations and also may supervise the many kitchens of a hotel, restaurant group, or corporate dining operation. A _chef de cuisine_ reports to an executive chef and is responsible for the daily operations of a single kitchen. A _souse chef_, or sub chef, is the second-in-command and runs the kitchen in the absence of the chef. Many chefs earn fame both for themselves and for their kitchens because of the quality and distinctive nature of the food they serve. That's about it."

"So can I go now?" Uo sighed, putting her notebooks away.

The girl sighed and nodded her head. "I'll be dropping you off at school."

* * *

Once everyone was back at school, they all got together and talked about their lesson.

"Being in the CEO seems interesting; I'm actually considering being in the CEO now." Yuki announced.

"That's very good Yuki-kun! I myself am actually thinking of being a waitress."

"I didn't like my job…" Hana sighed.

"Eh, I don't want to be a surgeon…" Kyo muttered.

"I actually learned something – I don't want to be a chef." Uo told them, sighing and tipping her chair over.


	7. Chapter 7:: My Half Sister

**Chapter Seven: My Half-Sister**

Uo stared at the blank piece of paper in front of her. Apparently the teacher had given them an assignment to write at the least half a page of their experience at the job interview the other day along with how the project was going. Apparently, her partner was no where to be found as he had a student council emergency. Picking up her pencil, she began to write.

_Yesterday was a very boring day and the only the only thing I learned was this: NEVER become a professional chef. Since I was practically bored yesterday and didn't learn anything 'cause I wasn't listening that's all I'm going to say about that._

_As for the project, its going fine I guess except for the fact that my partner ALWAYS has meetings to attend leaving me alone with the baby. That's all I got to say… oh wait: Can I get a divorce? By the way, I know this isn't half a page but I just don't care about this project so I'll just let the prince do all the work.  
_

* * *

Crack!

The sound of glass shattering came from within the student council room as Machi had another one of her rampages again. It was the second time this week and Nao had enough of her 'silly' antics.

All over the room papers were scattered – on the floor, table, you name it and it was there. Fragments of broken glass sprinkled the room here and there and all the books on the shelves somehow made its way to the other end of the room, lying open on their spine.

"Look, if you're going to be part of the council could you at least not mess everything up? I mean, do you think its all fun and games for you to be like this?" Nao questioned, tapping his foot on the floor angrily with his face scrunched up. "This isn't a playhouse."

"I'm sorry…" The student council treasurer whispered, stepping on one of the papers on the floor and kicking it softly. "I won't do it again…"

"What do you mean you won't do it again? You said that the last time and you just did it again today." Nao said, outraged by now and having a rampage of his own.

"Machi, saying that you won't do it again doesn't help. You have to ask why you shouldn't do it again." Yuki told the girl as Manabe sat on the floor watching all the drama in front of him like it was some kind of television show, as Kimi was apparently nowhere to be found.

Machi fiddled with her fingers and gave a soft nod without giving eye contact. "Okay…"

"You're just going to let her off the hook just like that?" Nao scolded at Yuki. "What nonsense is this?"

"This is better than television!" Manabe exclaimed, pretending to eat popcorn from the air. "We really should get a microwave in here…"

Machi, Nao and Yuki stared blankly and sadly at their vice-president. Seriously, how did he get the position?

"Uhm, I have to go now…" Machi said, and silently skidded out of the room. Her bangs covered her eyes as it swayed left and right, so none of the boys could see the hurt in her eyes that is except for Yuki. Within seconds she was out of their sight, and left all the mess she made with the boys.

"What is with her? I mean, she's a girl. Girls are supposed to be clean, not messy!" Nao complained, observing the mess Machi had left them and pouted. "I am not cleaning after a mess that I did not cause."

"Well, feel free to leave then. No one's holding you back." Yuki told him, sighing as Nao didn't hesitate and left immediately.

"Are you going to go also?" Yuki asked Manabe.

"Nah, there's nothing I really need to do and I wanted to talk to you about something." Manabe said seriously. Yuki nodded his head, seeing that he actually meant he was saying. "You see, there's a rumor going 'round that Machi tried to kill her baby brother when she was little. And just to let you know that it's not true. Machi is a good person; she's just being pressured and has a lot of expectations from her parents."

"Manabe… how do you know so much about Machi?" Yuki asked, suddenly interested in what he was saying.

"You see, Machi is my sister. She's my younger half sister to be exact, by our mutual father's wife. During our childhood, our mother made us compete with each other to see who would inherit the heir. I withdrew myself from the running, leaving Machi but the thing is that her mom bore a son…" Manabe gave a glance at Yuki, seeing his eyes wide with curiosity and wonder.

"… You see Machi lives apart from her family because her mom believed that she's a danger to her younger brother as she made an accusation without asking if it was true…Which brings us to the rumor around campus. They say that Machi tried to kill her younger brother, but I know that it's not true. Ya' know Yun-Yun, I think she would tell you the real story if you tried talking to her." Manabe grinned.

"Well, are we going to just let this mess lie around or are we going to clean it up?" He asked, suddenly changing the direction of the conversation.

"W-Wait, I don't even know where Machi lives." Yuki stuttered, feeling kind of awkward of asking Manabe where she lived after all that he told him.

"Well, I can escort you there tomorrow after school. Is that okay?" Manabe asked, picking up all the papers from the floor.

"That would be perfect." Yuki told him, picking up the pieces of paper with Manabe as they swept the room clean.

"By the way, don't talk about perfection around Machi." Manabe said, giving Yuki the heads up.

"Why?"

"I think I'll leave it up to her to tell you." Manabe answered back, and with that they continued with cleaning off the room.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating for a while now. I was busy with summer school and stuff. But no worries, KYON-CHAN IS BACK! But school starts TOMORROW and that sucks ): I bet you guys hate me by now… anyways, review!**

**HELP ME: I'm looking for other Fandoms to write about after finishing off the last of my Fruits Basket FanFictions. I need to expand my horizon so please, if you have any suggestion in what manga to read please tell me (: thanks!**


End file.
